


Jealous

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, dont read if ur looking for good jaspmethyst fics tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW, Hey look its a pearlmethyst college AU. (One shot and not unfinished) Plot/idea credit to my friend Coddy (officially-ego on tumblr), I just wrote it down and helped bring it to life. <br/>So, anyway; Pearlmethyst college AU in which they are dormmates. Pearl likes Ame, Ame likes Jasper, ends up Ame likes Pearl better, and this is found out by being a fucking drunk. hell yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Amethyst and Pearl, both students and dormmates of Delmarva University, have gotten to know each other well in the past school year. Their very differing personalities have opened them up to constantly yelling at each other. Amethyst’s unorganized half of the room had led Pearl to tripping over and throwing various objects she didn’t know Amethyst could even have and the carelessness of both girls lead them to invading personal space and boundaries on multiple occasions.

Though, despite all these antics Pearl and Amethyst had seemed to form some sort of bond. But, Pearl felt maybe she was closer to Amethyst than Amethyst was her. It was an uncomfortable thought honestly, thinking of Amethyst in such a way. She could never dare to admit she harbored anything more than platonic feelings for the girl. Amethyst just wasn’t her type, no matter how much her heart felt otherwise. Amethyst was better off anyway. She could have any guy, gal, or person she chose. Pearl wouldn’t want to bother such an attractive girl with the confession of such a silly crush. So, the best option for Pearl was to ignore these feelings, as if they didn’t matter, or were nothing important.

And, on one day, Amethyst did happen to choose any gal she wanted. After hanging around with one of the rowdiest girls on the football team, Amethyst had grown closer to this ‘Jasper’ character. Pearl never liked her. She made the place louder, more obnoxious, and smellier than before. But as if their friendship wasn’t bad enough, they’ve started to try out a relationship. The second Pearl found out, her heart sunk to her shoes. 

A quick rapid banging was heard on the door, Amethyst raced across the room to fling open the door, whilst pushing back her hair, attempting to look cool and casual, as if she needed to impress this beast. Jasper was at the door, with what appeared to be a cheap plastic rose from the dollar store, in hand. She laughed, handing it to Amethyst, “I thought, hey since it’s our first official date, I should do something cheesy.” Amethyst pushed on Japers forearm, stifling a laugh from herself, “Yeah, you’re doing great ,Big J’.”   
Pearl had perked up at this point, lowering her book from her face, and catching the other twos’ attention. “A date?”

Amethyst looked over at the interrupting roommate, “Oh, yeah, I’ll be back before curfew.”

Pearl set her book in her lap, “You- so are you two.. you’re-“

Jasper growled, “We’re going to be late,” She said grabbing Amethyst by the hand heading out the door.   
Amethyst let out another “See ya later!” Before slamming the door shut and heading out for the evening.

The relationship was in nearly a month, and Pearl just disliked it more and more every day. Amethyst got into a habit of leaving early and coming back late. Though Amethyst was a smart student, it wasn’t good for her studies or sleep to be doing this. Pearl had had enough on the night Amethyst had jostled her noisy keys in the door for 3 minutes, muttering curse words to herself and groaning. Pearl attempted to fall back asleep by the time Amethyst cracked the code of the door, but she then proceeded to bump around, knock into various parts of the room and yell nonsensically. Pearl sat up abruptly, turning on her bedside lamp. She squinted her eyes, adjusting to the new light in the room and found amethyst, leaning against a wall with a hand, and another tangled in her hair. She covered her own eyes at the light, and began laughing bubbly. “Oh, Pearl, it’s just you.”

Pearl crossed her arms, “Who else would it be?!”

Amethyst paused before giving a dramatic shrug with her shoulders. 

Pearl rose from the bed making her way over to Amethyst and pointing a finger at her accusingly, “You’re drunk.”

Amethyst blew a breath of air at Pearl, “I didn’t drive if that’s who- what you’re considered about.”

“Concerned?” Pearl put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from tipping over. “Amethyst, you said last time was a mistake, and I let it slide. What’s your excuse now?”

Amethyst rubbed at her eye, “Jasper?”

Pearl scoffed. “Of course.”

Amethyst looked up at Pearl, and shoved her hand off her shoulder, “What’s that mean?”

Pearl backed up, careful of the loose arms Amethyst was swinging around.  
Amethyst’s voice climbed higher, “Huh?! If you got somethin’ to say about her, Just- just say it!”

“She’s a bad influence.”

Amethyst let out a loud laugh, “She’s JUST like me, are you saying you can’t handle me either?”

“She’s nothing like you” Pearl bit back, “You’re nothing like her. Amethyst, you need to stop following Jasper around and letting her tell you how to live your own life, how to think like her.”

Amethyst snorted, “Uuhh, I can think for myself you know. I’m not just, just mini jasper. She’s my GIRLFRIEND, if in case you didn’t know..”

Pearl let out an irritated groan. It was too early for this, or too late, either way worked. She would much rather be in bed, than arguing with Amethyst about her horrible friend. .. -“girlfriend”.  
“Yeah,” she finally said, “I think I would know, you try your best to make it very obvious.”

Amethyst wobbled, keeping herself up by slumping on the wall again, “No??”

Pearl clenched her fists, “Yes!” Pearl realized her tone of voice was raising as well, and she lowered it to a shout-whisper, “Yes, you do! You go out with her constantly, whenever you bring her over here she’s all you have your attention focused on, and you’re constantly eating each other’s FACES right NEXT TO ME.” Pearl pointed a finger at Amethyst’s bed.

Amethyst groaned, “What do YOU care?” Amethyst didn’t bother to lower her voice. “Would you rather it be you than her??”

Pearl’s stomach twisted with guilt, “What- What on Earth are you saying?”  
Amethyst stepped forward, placing a hand on Pearl’s arm, mostly for balance, but also just for an excuse to touch her. “Yeah, what, I think you’re jealous is all? Just- just say something and I’m all yours baby.” Amethyst clicked her tongue, giving a sloppy wink.

Though the lighting wasn’t strong, it was bright enough to see Pearl’s face getting redder, and her eyes darting around awkwardly. “Amethyst, I- Jasper is your lover, stop implying such things.”

Amethyst threw her head back, “Ugh, its TRUE though, you know you’d be much- a much better girlfriend anyway.”

Pearl backed up anxiously, “Uh- Ah- well, I appreciate the fl- the flattery but um” Pearl swallowed, lost for words. 

So Amethyst continued, “FUCK, You know maybe you’re right, Jasper and I do have too much in common. I don’t need a fucking romantic mentor. I need- I want you. I actually fucking LIKE you, and I’ve had long before Jaspass came into the picture.” Amethyst finished off, and sat herself on the ground, barely able to hold herself up for too long.

Pearl stared at Amethyst shaded on the ground, she gently and quietly knelt down in front of her. “A-Amethyst, are you.. do you know what you’re saying right now? I mean- you are pretty intoxicated.”

Amethyst sniffed, “Yeah, but fuck it, I know you’re not even into me like that, so what’s it matter?”

Pearl hesitantly put a hand on Amethyst’s knee, “Um, well who’s to say I’m not?”

Amethyst squinted at Pearl, as if she was asking a pop quiz question, “I dunno.”

Pearl gave a nervous chuckled, “Right, no one, because- well-“ Pearl paused again, reconsidering this confession. Amethyst was really out of it right now, so who knows if what she’s saying is sincere. Pearl wouldn’t want to ruin their friendship overnight. Or have Jasper trying to kick her ass for that matter.

Amethyst leaned over to Pearl, getting close enough for Pearl to smell the rank alcohol on her breath. “Well, what?”

Pearl’s face was aflame by now; Amethyst was likely close enough to feel her radiating. “Uh- well, well because, because I haven’t told you? M-myself, if I am or not?”

Amethyst’s voice cracked as she attempted to lower it, but it came out in a high pitched excitement, “Are you?!”  
Pearl’s heart was racing, this was not how she expected to wake up, because there’s no way she’s going back to sleep tonight. “I suppose, you weren’t completely inaccurate in assuming I was-… maybe a tad bit jealous of your constant outings and affection wasted on Jasper.”

“Do you want affections?” Amethyst asked in a rush.

Pearl was breathing heavy, staring into the eyes getting closer to her own, her mind was fuzzy, she had no proper reply to such a question. Fortunately, Amethyst made it easier on her by asking something simpler.  
“Do you like me?”

Pearl took the chance, “Yes.” She whispered quietly, but quickly.

Amethyst took no second thought to lunging forward and locking her lips with Pearl. Who actually, immediately grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back “O-oh my goodness, that is DISGUSTING Amethyst.”

Pearl stood up, and stumbled backwards, “Uh- I, How about you- we can try this- or talk about this again in the morning, alright?” She mumbled, “Maybe after you brush your teeth, and have more coherent thoughts.”

Amethyst blew raspberries, “You’re no fun” and flumped herself down onto the floor. Passing out minutes later.  
Meanwhile Pearl was still in her bead, staring at Amethyst, going over what just happened in her head over and over again.

Morning had eventually arrived, or rather afternoon. For once, it was Pearl who had taken the opportunity to sleep in. It was quite a while before she fell asleep. And Amethyst had to nudge her awake out of impatience.

Pearl drowsily looked up, saw Amethyst and suddenly shout out of bed, “Oh! Hi.” She looked back down to her sheets, ‘Uh, did you sleep well?”

“I slept on the floor” Amethyst remarked. “..But uh, anyway.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Pearl now. “Um, I broke up with Jasper.”

Pearl snuck a glance at Amethyst, “Oh?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Amethyst replied. “So, like umm..”

“Did you brush your teeth?” Pearl took the lead.

Amethyst smiled, sitting on the bed with Pearl, “Yeah, why?” She gave a mischievous smirk, “There something you wanted to give me?”

Pearl laughed softly, leaning to Amethyst and brushing the hair out of her face, “Mhm,” She leaned in, finally giving her girlfriend the sober, clean kiss she’s wanted for months.


End file.
